vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keishirou Kyougetsu
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Keishirou Kyougetsu, formerly Wilhelm Ehrenburg Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, “Demon” (Considered as one by others due to the nature of his distortion), Member of the Eastern Expedition Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hand to hand combatant, Dagger user, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Durability Negation, Can absorb misfortune and redirect it towards his foes, can use his old ability from his previous incarnation to absorb anything (such as one’s good fortune) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Comparable to Shiori and Soujirou, the latter of whom can cut through a tsunami larger than a mountain, fought against Habaki, can destroy a mountain at the "smallest level", managed to trade blows with the Tenmas who can destroy a mountain range without their Taikyoku). Can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Soujirou, Shiori, and Habaki) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Can take hits from Soujirou, Shiori, and Habaki. Survived hits from the Tenmas, who can bust mountain ranges without their Taikyoku) Stamina: Extremely High (Recovered well enough after his fight with Soujirou and Shioru to keep up with Habaki. Was later able to fight hundreds of enemies at a time even after suffering grievous wounds and injuries on his body.) Range: Melee range, higher with Magatsuki and Tenma Kessenka Standard Equipment: A set of black daggers Intelligence: Skilled combatant, able to keep up with the likes of Soujirou and Shiori as well as Habaki and later the Tenma's. Able to utilize his Distortion Magatsuki and later Tenma Kessenka well in combat. Weaknesses: When using Tenma Kessenka, Keishirou was only initially able to absorb anything through physical touch due to having manifested as a Gudou-Type ability (this is mitigated by him replicating Qliphoth Bacikal and using the absorption abilities on the stakes themselves by shooting them as projectiles). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magatsuki: Keishirou’s first Distortion, and one he shares with his sister Sakuya. When activated, it allows Keishirou to absorb misfortune around him and then redirect it towards his foes. Magatsuki can also cause extremely improbable events to happen in his favor, such as causing lightning to strike his foes in the middle of a snowstorm. * Tenma Kessenka: Keishirou’s second Distortion, gained after losing his first one, Magatsuki. Tenma Kessenka is the Gudou form of Keishirou’s Briah from his past incarnation as Wilhelm Ehrenberg: Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald. Much like Wilhelm’s Briah, Keishirou’s Distortion allows him to absorb anything, including one’s good fortune (i.e. he can absorb a person’s fortune and thus will only be able to suffer minor wounds while his opponent will suffer major wounds). However, due to manifesting as a Gudou-type ability, Keishirou can only affect people and other things by physically touching them under normal circumstances. In addition, Tenma Kessenka allows Keishirou to replicate Qliphoth Bacikal, Wilhelm’s Relic. He can use the stakes his Relic generates as long-range projectiles that also apply the effects of his Distortion, greatly extending his effective range and subverting his initial limitations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 7